Shun Entrevista
by Jessi Amamiya
Summary: Caros leitores do "Jornal do Santuário" sejam benvindos a nova sessão de entrevistas do seu jornal semanal.
1. Seiya de Pegásus

**Discraimer: **Saint Seiya não é, nunca foi e nunca será meu...Espera, acho que entrei em depressão...

Enfim, é do Masami Kurumada, TOEI, Bandai e sei lá mais quem. Não meu!

**Shun Entrevista**

Caros leitores do "Jornal do Santuário" sejam benvindos a nova sessão de entrevistas do seu jornal semanal.

Como o nome já diz aqui na "Shun entrevista", eu, o cavaleiro de Andrômeda, estarei entrevistando seus ídolos de infância, os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco – vamos ignorar o fato de que o zodíaco é formado por 12 ou 13 signos da coroa celeste e não por esse bando de constelação que representam cavaleiros de prata e de bronze.

Nessa entrevista de estreia, tive uma conversa interessante com Seiya, o cavaleiro de Pegasus. A conversa se deu em seu apartamento a beira mar. Não sei se vocês ai lembram-se daquele apartamentinho que ele tinha no cais, naquela época do torneio e lutas contra os cavaleiros de prata. Pois bem, com o cachê dado por Saori Kido, depois do fim das batalhas, Seiya resolveu ampliar seu humilde lar e eu me vi o entrevistando em um apartamento com vários cômodos: dois andares com banheiro, cozinha, home teather, suíte, quarto de hospedes, salão de jogos, sala de estar, quartinho da empregada etc.

Comecei com a técnica milenar de deixar o entrevistado à vontade utilizando perguntas banais inicialmente. Alias, deixo aqui meus agradecimentos a Universidade de Jornalismo ACME, pelo diploma que chegou pelo correio essa semana.

Bom, vamos à entrevista, que será interrompida para maiores esclarecimentos por comentários meus, quando for necessário.

**Shun: Qual é a sua cor favorita? **

**Seiya: **Vermelho.

(Aqui dá pra perceber o porquê daquele closet no quarto dele cheio de camisetas vermelhas. Quando ele me mostrou, achei que tinha sido transportado para o armário da Mônica.).

**Shun: Qual é a sua bebida favorita?**

**Seiya:** Hmm... São tantas... Você tá falando de refrigerante ou outras?

(Mesmo sem entender o motivo da dúvida, resolvi ser simpático, afinal, é o Seiya...)

**Shun: De bebida, oras. O que você gosta de beber?**

**Seiya: **Ah, tá. Gosto de cerveja, vinho, coca cola...

(Agora que fui simpático, comecei o jornalismo investigativo)

**Shun: Seiya, como você explica a Marin ter conseguido achar a sua irmã e você não? Incompetência sua mesmo?**

**Seiya:** Po***... Isso é pergunta? Na verdade, não foi incompetência. Eu sempre tava lutando, sempre salvando Saori...

Ai já viu né, nunca dava tempo. Mas eu havia vasculhado tudo já.

**Shun: Você se esqueceu de procurá-la, pois estava ocupado com a Saori? Podemos inferir isso? **

**Seiya:** Não foi isso que eu disse! Eu nunca esqueci minha irmã! Só que eu sempre era chamado pras lutas.

(Bom, não sei se vocês entenderam, mas para mim, ele só confirmou minhas suspeitas. Então, resolvi fazer a pobre alma, indiretamente, perceber que tinha esquecido a pobre Seika mesmo):

**Shun: Esqueceu de procurá-la então porque estava ocupado.**

**Seiya: **Não! Tira isso dai! Eu procurei, mas ai a Saori veio com a ideia de que a fundação ia ajudar a encontra-la...

(Percebi que o entrevistado estava se referindo quando disse "Tira isso dai!" as minhas anotações para o jornal. Quebrando o código de etiqueta que meu mestre me ensinou: não ficar espiando o caderninho do colega.).

**Shun: Sei...**

**Seiya: **É sério. E você sabe mesmo, pois estava na luta comigo.

**Shun: Sei de nada. **

**Seiya: **Sabe sim Andrômeda. E quando a Marin encontrou ela, eu e você estávamos na batalha contra Hades.

**Shun: Sou um jornalista, devo ser imparcial. **

(Dei uma ajeitada no meu óculos imaginário para parecer intelectual...)

**Seiya: **hahaha sei!

(Falhei em fazer o Seiya se tocar. Mas, bom, era de se esperar, então resolvi mudar de assunto).

**Shun: A Shina conseguiu ficar com você ou não? **

**Seiya: **hahahaha A Shina? Bem... Não.

**Shun: E o que houve com ela?**

**Seiya: **E eu sei lá!

(Pobre Shina...)

**Shun: Você menosprezou a mulher e quer mais q ela se ferre, é isso?**

**Seiya: **Você tá me irritando! Nunca desprezei a Shina, só que ela era louca, ela queria fazer coisas selvagens comigo, ai eu pulei fora.

Passado o momento das minhas perguntas, passei para as perguntas dos leitores. Antes, porém, queria que atentássemos as informações que temos até agora: Seiya é preguiçoso e esquecido, pois nem procurar a irmã ele foi. E a mais bombástica constatação é que Seiya fugiu da Shina porque tem medo de sexo selvagem.

Quais mais informações chocantes vamos conseguir arrancar dele nas cartas dos leitores? Bom, vamos ver agora:

**Shun: Carta de Cassius - "É verdade que você deu seu primeiro beijo no Aioria?" **

**Seiya: **O que? Claro que não! Po***, não sou gay.

**Shun: **A pergunta não fui eu quem fiz, não precisa gritar. E ninguém disse que você era gay.

**Seiya: **Sei. O Cassius disse... Aquele gordo.

(Triste, mas verdade: Seiya tem preconceito contra obesos!)

**Shun: Ikki pergunta - "Verdade que você chorou com Titanic?"**

**Seiya: **Sim, chorei... Ah qual é! O filme é triste pô!

(E aqui queria fazer um adendo que eu suprimi, mas não achei ético não compartilhar as palavras exatas dele: "Chorei que nem uma garotinha". Que sensível ele não?)

**Shun: ****Soldadinho anônimo pergunta - "Vocês cavaleiros importantes tem programa de milhas de tanto que viajam? Como faço para ter esse benefício?" **

**Seiya: **Programas de milhas? O que é isso?

(Ainda vou fazer o Seiya voltar para o colégio...)

**Shun: Isso nos leva a próxima pergunta, enviada por Shina - "Você é burro mesmo ou faz parte do contrato?" **

**Seiya: **Rs, burro que você ama né? É sério, eu não entendo a Shina... Uma hora ela quer me matar, outra me amar...

**Shun: Essas mulheres...**

**Seiya: **É, pois é...Vai entender.

**Shun: Kiki pergunta - "Seiya, você é garoto propaganda do All Star?"**

**Seiya: **hahahaha Esse Kiki! Eu já fui... Mas ai eu gostei do tênis, sabe?

**Shun: Sei...Mas, porque você deixou de ser quando gostou do tênis? O.O**

**Seiya: **Ah porque tipo...Cachê baixo.

**Shun:** **Ah tá...**

(Eu juro que tento entender '-_-)

**Shun: Agora, os leitores pediram muito pra eu te perguntar isso: É verdade que no Torneio, quando você fez o Shiryu quebrar o escudo dele, na verdade você tropeçou no último momento e aconteceu sem querer toda aquela sua "estratégia"?**

**Seiya: **rs Quem inventou isso?

**Shun: Ninguém. São os leitores que querem saber. **

**Seiya: **Não, eu que fiz aquilo.

**Shun: Está querendo dizer q teve o pensamento no meio da luta mesmo e fez?**

**Seiya: **Sim, porque? Precisamos criar estratégias.

(Seiya acha que a imprensa tem cara de palhaça! Pelos anos de amizade, resolvi fingir que acredito.).

**Shun: Muito obrigado Seiya. Sucesso ai pra você.**

**Seiya: **Valeu! Queria fala que tô mantendo contato com todos pelo meu facebook e twitter (pegseiya). Se eu não responder é porque esqueci a senha!

(Seiya se esquece de procurar a irmã, esquece a senha do twitter... Isso é Alzheimer!)

E depois de terminar de comer o bolo que o Seiya comprou na padaria da esquina e frustrar suas diversas tentativas de olhar meu bloco de notas, fui para casa passar a entrevista para o papel...

Ah! Próximo entrevistado será Shiryu! Até a próxima!


	2. Shiryu de Dragão

Olá! Sejam benvindos a mais uma entrevista da minha coluna "Shun Entrevista"! Sim, sim, faz meses que minha coluna não saia. Tudo por culpa do escândalo da Saori na sessão investigativa aqui do "Jornal do Santuário", sobre o famoso episódio "Roubaram meu báculo" da nossa querida deusa.

Bom, passada a confusão toda tendo sido descoberto que o Kiki havia vendido o dito cujo no Ebay, voltamos à atualização da minha sessão!

Dessa vez peguei um voo para a China, um carro até as montanhas, utilizei minhas correntes para chegar até o topo, uma bicicleta para passar pela estrada de terra, um cavalo para atravessar o rio, um bonde para chegar até o penhasco, uma ponte de madeira suspeita para atravessá-lo e finalmente cheguei a casinha nas montanhas de Rozan.

Lá encontrei o mais cabeludo dos cavaleiros de bronze: Shiryu de Dragão!

Shiryu, como vocês sabem ou não, é um japonês que vive abusando do programa de milhagens dado pelo sindicato para passar o tempo inteiro na China e por isso todo mundo acha que ele é chinês. Sim, senhor editor – alias, abração pra você ai Aldebaran! -, eu não escrevi errado: Shiryu é japonês!

Ainda não fiquem chocados leitores, vocês nem viram minha entrevista!

Depois de ser acomodado em almofadas vermelhas com dragões bordados de dourado e ter tomado um chá meio esquisito, comecei a minha segunda entrevista:

**Shun: **Shiryu, porque você e a Shunrei tem cabelos iguais?

**Shiryu:** Somos irmãos...

**Shun: **Mas vocês não são irmãos de sangue, né?

**Shiryu:** Fizemos DNA e descobrimos q temos o mesmo pai! É uma droga

porque eu gostava dela...

(Revelações...)

**Shun: **Ah, então vocês resolveram ser Sandy e Júnior? Por isso os cabelos iguais?

**Shiryu: **Ahn ... Quem são esses? Sou um cara ocupado... Eles são do santuário?

**(**Shiryu tem passado tempo demais com Seiya e parece apresentar sinais de burrice... Aliás, abraço ai Seiya, você sabe que eu te adoro!)

**Shiryu: **O que você tá escrevendo?

**Shun:** Nada.

**Shiryu:** Olha lá hein!

**Shun: **Olha lá hein o que? Tá querendo calar a imprensa?

**Shiryu: **A imprensa pode falar a vontade, mas não pode falar o que não deve.

(Claramente podemos observar que Shiryu demonstra ser uma pessoa reacionária. Decidi deixar quieto porque ele é meu amigo e me salvou de ser uma estátua de pedra pro resto da vida. Então continuando... )

**Shun: **O cabelo já te atrapalhou em uma luta?

**Shiryu:** Já! Sempre voa cabelo na cara e às vezes me sinto meio amarrado

**Shun:** Imagino! Mas o efeito fica legal.

**Shiryu:** Eu também acho. Meu "Cólera do Dragão" não seria o mesmo sem o cabelo pra cima.

**Shun:** Faz parte do golpe ou é só pra se exibir para o público feminino?

**Shiryu:** Que é isso Shun! Sou muito humilde ok?

**Shun:** Ah sei, sei...

**Shun: **É verdade q você é frequentador de praia de nudismo?

**Shiryu:** De onde tiraram isso? Essa pergunta é do Seiya né? Só pode.

**Shun: **Não, ainda não chegamos às perguntas dos leitores.

**Shiryu:** Sei... Não, não frequento praia de nudismo!

**Shun: **Então porque você fica tirando a roupa por ai?

**Shiryu:**Sempre perguntam isso... Acho q sou o único q acha aquelas armaduras um peso! Atrapalha muito na mobilidade.

**Shun: **Então você tá pensando em vender a sua armadura?

**Shiryu: **Não isso nunca! As armaduras representam nossa estrela guardiã, são invendíveis.

**Shun: **Mas Shiryu, pessoa, você disse que ela só serve pra incomodar! Pra que você precisa se você a tira sempre?

**Shiryu: **É questão de honra! Defendo minha constelação, armadura de Dragão foi tão difícil conquistar...

(Shiryu é uma pessoa um tanto indecisa, não? Vou pedir pra fabricarem uma armadura de papelão pra ver se ele mantém a dita cuja no lugar, esse exibido...

Bom, mesmo sendo tarde demais, ele admitiu que gostava da Shunrei! E mais: ela é irmã dele mesmo? Confiram na página 3, aqui do Jornal do Santuário na nossa coluna "Será?" )

Bom, agora as cartas dos leitores:

**Shun: **Essa daqui é de um hair designer: "Shiryu, querido, seu cabelo tá muito fora de moda. Já pensou em mudar o penteado?"

**Shiryu:** Ahn ...Cortar meu cabelo? Nem pensar! Me sinto mantendo viva uma tradição de samurais!

(Vou poupá-los da história de samurais barata que o entrevistado ficou contando por exatos 34 minutos. Sem contar que eu não tenho certeza que samurais usavam cabelos tão cumpridos... Acho que ele tem passado tempo sozinho nessas montanhas e estava querendo puxar papo, sabem?)

**Shun:**Próxima pergunta do Mu "Shiryu, que história é essa de chamar meu pupilo pra dormir contigo na mesma cama hein?"

**Shiryu: **Mu ... Não sei quem andou fazendo piadinhas de mim com o Kiki... Mas ele é um ótimo garoto sabe? Falando sério: eu tinha q protege-lo ou melhor proteger todos do Kiki.

**Shun:** Mas o que o menino ia fazer de grave no meio da madrugada pra você precisar abraçá-lo possessivamente?

**Shiryu: **Kiki é um garoto, ele tem essa mania de testar os poderes telecinéticos e faz cada coisa q até Zeus duvida...

**Shun:** Como por exemplo?

**Shiryu:** A vez q ele teleportou o Seiya e o fez cair na piscina.

**Shun:** Ah! Esse dia foi engraçado!

**Shiryu:** Não para o Seiya...

**Shun:** Ele supera!

(O Jornal do Santuário gostaria de informar que é contra a pedofilia e não sabe se acredita na resposta do Shiryu.)

**Shun:** Uma do Shura "Shiryu, por sua causa eu fico ouvindo piadinhas sobre você ter me pego por trás na casa de Capricórnio. Porque raios você teve que me pegar por trás?"

**Shiryu:** Poxa Shura, era assim que o golpe funciona! A culpa não é minha, o mestre Dohko quem me ensinou... Alias, me ensinou repetidas vezes e...

(Pela cara do Shiryu, acho que ele começou a pensar mais no assunto. Aproveitei para acabar com os Doritos que estavam em cima da mesa.).

**Shun: **Essa pergunta é do Hyoga "Ouvi falar por ai, não fui eu quem disse nada que fique claro, que tem gente que suspeita de você e do Seiya! Me conta amigo: Já teve relacionamento desse tipo?"

**Shiryu:** Mas que raios? Porque o Hyoga tá perguntando isso?

**Shun:** Por causa dos boatos pelo jeito...

**Shiryu:** Esse povo é muito malicioso! Seiya é meu amigo! Companheiro de armas! Não tem nada disso. Essa pergunta sim que é suspeita, né não?

**Shun:** Oras é só uma pergunta, Shiryu!

**Shiryu:** Acha mesmo Shun?

**Shun:** Ei! Eu sou o repórter aqui, pare de me olhar como se eu tivesse algo a ver com isso.

**Shiryu:** Você quem manda, desculpa!

(Juro que não entendi o porque das risadas...)

**Shun: **Obrigado pela entrevista, Shiryu!

**Shiryu:** Por nada! Fiquei feliz de você ter vindo até aqui só para isso! Porque amizade é assim sabe...

Pulando outro discurso do Shiryu, chegamos ao fim da entrevista!

Agradecimento também a Shunrei que me convidou para o jantar e fez uns pratos muito bons, embora eu não soubesse às vezes que bicho eu estava comendo...

Próxima entrevista: Hyoga!


	3. Hyoga de Cisne

Bem vindos a mais uma entrevista da coluna "Shun entrevista" aqui, no seu JS (Jornal do Santuário).

Na entrevista de hoje, apresentarei a conversa que tive com o cavaleiro de bronze de cisne: Hyoga. Como eu sou uma pessoa muito boa, eu sempre faço entrevistas a domicilio. Porque é muito mais fácil deixar a pessoa a vontade sabem? Mas eu agradeceria se meus amigos não resolvessem morar no fim do mundo!

Peguei um voo para a Sibéria, me perguntando por que raios o Hyoga vai tanto pra lá. Bom, eu fazia uma ideia, mas Freud explica isso e a explicação é estranha (vide a reportagem "Complexo de Édipo" na sessão médica do JS.).

Me agasalhei tanto que parecia que eu estava contrabandeando algum animal raro. Não tenho mais a resistência de antigamente. Preciso treinar mais meu cosmo.

Quando cheguei a pequena casinha no meio do nada, não tinha ninguém. Um menininho chamado Jacob me disse que Hyoga já voltava e me acomodei em frente a lareira. Meia hora depois, meu amigo chegou com uma cara de choro apavorante dizendo que tinha ido ao mar congelado onde a mãe dele descansa, depois ficou olhando para o nada por sete minutos ainda com os olhos vermelhos... Depois eu quem sou chorão! Pobre Hyoga.

Depois de ter terminado de beber o chocolate quente que ele me ofereceu e dele ter ido limpar a cara de choro, comecei a entrevista:

**Shun: **Hyoga, com quem você teve o treinamento afinal? O Camus ou o Cristal? Cada flashback nos diz uma coisa!

**Hyoga: **Assim... Digamos que meu mestre mesmo seja o Camus, mas o Cristal estava fazendo uma espécie de estágio supervisionado, entende?

**Shun:** Hum, entendo! Q interessante isso! De qual dos dois você gostou mais?

**Hyoga: **Óbvio que do... Quer dizer... O Cristal foi um bom mestre sabe,

gosto muito dele, mas... Assim, não tenho absolutamente nada contra,

mas o Camus foi meu primeiro, sabe?

(Ninguém valoriza o estagiário...)

**Shun: **É verdade q você foi procurado por órgãos internacionais de defesa do meio ambiente por ficar treinando seus golpes em ursos?

**Hyoga: **Eu? Quem disse isso?

**Shun:**Eu só pergunto por que foi mostrado no flashback!

**Hyoga: **É mentira, vocês acreditam em tudo o que a TV mostra!

(Ele quem tem o flashback e eu quem sou mentiroso!)

**Hyoga:** Eu nunca treinei em ursos! Eu sou vegan! Como poderia maltratar um animal?

**Shun: **Não sei... Como você explica que...

**Hyoga:** Aliás, eu queria aproveitar a oportunidade pra divulgar minha ONG de conscientização e proteção aos animais! Só usem produtos cruelty free, e comam mais soja!

(Eu sabia que Hyoga metido nesse país da Vodka não ia prestar. Comecei a encarar minha xícara de chocolate quente com desconfiança...

Ele se acalmou um pouco depois que dei o cartão da sessão de anúncios do JS para ele divulgar a ONG sei lá o que. Já tão começando a achar que minha coluna é bagunça!)

**Shun: **É verdade que você pegou a Freya E a Eiri?

**Hyoga:** Não ao mesmo tempo! Alguém falou isso?

(Hyoga e sua loirice facilitando minha profissão!)

**Shun:** Não, mas você achar que sim é suspeito. Aconteceu isso?

**Hyoga:** Ham... Então, foi uma de cada vez e não trai nenhuma das duas, que isso fique claro. Sou um homem sério e nunca faria algo que...

**Shun:** Você parece confuso. Porque tocou no assunto de traição?

**Hyoga:** Você que perguntou!

**Shun: **Eu não perguntei nada de traição! Nem falei que você tinha algo com as duas ao mesmo tempo!

**Hyoga:** Ham... Bom... Enfim! Eu tinha terminado com uma antes de ter algo com a outra. O problema é que houve uma pequena falta de comunicação. Sabe como é, né... Mulheres, sempre colocam a culpa em nós!

**Shun: **Sei...

**Hyoga: **Mas hoje posso dizer que estamos bem resolvidos: nenhuma das duas olha na minha cara.

(O Jornal do Santuário e esse jornalista que vos fala declaram que são contra a poligamia e o cafajestismo.)

**Shun: **Qual é a das polainas?

**Hyoga:** É pra evitar torção, luxação, estiramento ou qualquer outro problema na musculatura, ligamento ou articulação.

(Sim, leitores! Hyoga é hipocondríaco!)

**Shun:** Mas laranja?

**Hyoga: **Não é bonito?

**Shun:** Bom, é meio anos setenta... Mas se você é tão preocupado com essas coisas ai que você falou...

**Hyoga:** Sim, mamãe sempre pediu que eu me cuidasse.

**Shun: **Isso nos leva a próxima pergunta! Sua mãe, como é que o corpo dela fica lá paradinho naquela cama? Você a amarrou?

(Ham... Leitores, estamos passando por problemas técnicos. Tive que ir até a venda a quinze quilômetros de distância da humilde casa do Hyoga para comprar lenços de papel, pois ele ficou subitamente sem fala, de olhos marejados e fungando triste. Comprei os lenços e quando voltei, ele estava em um canto escuro encolhido dizendo coisas sem nexo.

Decidi que é melhor deixar essa pergunta pra lá...)

**Shun: **Qual a sua inspiração para o balé que você faz antes de dar os golpes?

**Hyoga:** Balé? Eu não faço balé pra dar os golpes, eu apenas me concentro!

**Shun: **Se concentra fazendo coreografia?

**Hyoga: **Tá... Não anota ai... Mas meu sonho sempre foi dançar no Bolshoi

(Aqui fica registrado que eu não prometi nada a ele. Meu compromisso é com a informação! Então, por todos os meus leitores, resolvi publicar. Porque a imprensa é incensurável!)

**Shun: **Então você, na verdade, estava ensaiando?

**Hyoga: **Eu tive que fazer uma escolha, né... E escolhi me tornar um cavaleiro... Abandonei meu sonho de criança, e o da minha mãe, que era me tornar um bailarino.

Sempre achei lindo.

(Percebam que esse sonho ai é o motivo das polainas. Muito coisa de bailarinos dos anos setenta!)

Agora vamos para as perguntas dos leitores!

**Shun: **Primeira pergunta é do Isaack, diretamente do santuário de Poseidon: "Hyoga, qual é a fórmula que você usou para ser o 'preferidinho' do mestre sendo q essa armadura ai era pra ser minha?".

**Hyoga:** Me dediquei, me esforcei e não faltava os treinos pra encher a cara no bar do vilarejo, não acordava ao meio dia e não saia à noite voltando só no dia seguinte.

(Podia ter dormido sem essa...)

**Shun: **A próxima é do Seiya "Hyoga, por que você fala manso com os inimigos?".

**Hyoga: **Vou me estressar com eles? Não vou alterar minha voz com os outros... Você que precisa de terapia Seiya, se revolta muito fácil! É preciso ser superior como eu, não fui treinado pra matar cachorro a grito.

**Shun: **A próxima pergunta eu acho pertinente. É do Jabu: "Hyoga, porque você é tão metido?".

**Hyoga:** Eu, metido? Você me acha metido, Shun?

**Shun:** Sou um repórter imparcial.

**Hyoga: **Ham...sei... Não sou metido, sou tímido e não gosto de me misturar com quem não tem nada a acrescentar em minha vida.

( Sou um repórter imparcial, mas vou falar mesmo assim, me ignorem: sou uma pessoa a acrescentar na vida dos outros, toma essa Jabu!)

**Shun: **Próxima pergunta do Saga: "Por que você decidiu ir pela casa de gêmeos da esquerda com o Shun?"

**Hyoga:** Tá, eu vou falar a verdade. Não gosto de esconder nada.

**Shun: **É, pode falar que eu sou mais útil que os outros.

**Hyoga: **Er... Na verdade, eu estava me sentindo muito excluído da panelinha do Seiya e do Shiryu, sabe?

**Shun:** Entendo como você se sente!

**Hyoga:** Eu tinha percebido que eles também te deixavam de fora dos papos. Aí eu pensei... Porque não me aproximar mais do Shun e formar a minha própria panelinha? Foi isso.

(Quem fez uso dos lenços nesse momento fui eu. Vou propor uma matéria contra panelinhas aqui no jornal. Precisamos de uma coluna de protestos!)

**Shun: **E agora, a última! Essa... Ham, não essa! Essa... Também não...

**Hyoga:** Nossa, o que é?

(Sinto pelos problemas técnicos novamente. Tive que ligar para a redação do jornal para perguntar o porquê raios tanta gente queria que eu perguntasse aquilo... Depois de receber uma ameaça – vou contar tudo para o meu irmão, viram? -, desliguei o telefone, parei a tentativa do Hyoga de ficar espionando a pergunta e... bom, perguntei...)

**Shun: **A próxima pergunta é da Freya e de um bando de menina também: "O que foi aquilo na casa de Libra?"...

**Hyoga: **Ham...Aquilo o que?

**Shun:**Também não sei.

**Hyoga:** Bem, eu estava inconsciente na casa de libra. Acho que essa pergunta foi pra você então.

**Shun:** Não, eu não posso me entrevistar! Então, a entrevista fica por aqui!

Obrigado pela colaboração!

**Hyoga: **Ei,espera! O que aconteceu na casa de libra?

E na próxima: Ikki!


End file.
